Fangs & Feathers
by Anju Makaa
Summary: Max and Total are the only ones left. They are convinced to move to a small town and try to live normal lives. But nothing ever goes according to plan when Max is involved. See what happens when Max meets Preps, Vampires and Werewolves, oh my! Bella does not exist in this story. First story. Please be nice. All mistakes are my own.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first story. please be nice. **

Chapter 1:

_"Ssshhh you're ok, you're alright. Shhh" I said holding Angles hade in my arms. Fang on her other side stroking her blonde hair dyed red with blood. Tears silently macking their way down my face. _

_ "Max… it harts." She whispered to me._

_ "I know Baby. I know. But you're going to be ok, I premise. Well get you to Dr. M and shell fix you right up Baby." I meet Fangs eye, he knows I'm lying to her. There's no way that she can live throw this. The Eraser did too much damage to her. Her entire body has been maimed. "Itex is gone now. Will find a little town were we can satel down. Just the four of us, you_ _Total, Fang and Me."_

_ "Yeah will live in the middle of nowhere, no one will find us. We'll be able to go flying all the time. We can go to school, like normal people." Fang says gently. _

_ "That sounds so nice…." Her voice weaker know than sacends ago. She doesn't have much time left. God way did she have to come way couldn't she have stade with Dr. M like I asked her to? Of course I know way she had to come, she had to get revenge for Gizzy, and Iggy, and Nudge. At last she will get to die knowing that this will never happen to any other kids. "Max I'm so tired. Can I go to sleep?"_

_ "Sure Baby. Go to sleep. Will all be there when you wake up." The tears know flow freely down my face. _

_ "When you wake up the whole flack will be there." Fang also has tears in his eyes as we say goodbye to our little's flake member._

_ She smiles a small smile, slowly closes her eyes. And breathes in her last breathe. Her little body going still in my arms._

I jolt awake, covered in sweat with tears falling from my eyes. God I hate that dream, or should I call it a memory? That happened a little over 2 months ago. Fang followed her two weeks later. I wipe away the tears and get up. I know there is no way in hell that I'm going to go back to sleep know. I throw on a pair of jeans and a clean t-shirt, go out to my balcony. Slowly I climb up on the railing and look down. It's a 65 story fall from my hotel room to the street below. I spread my arms, close my eyes and step off… can feel the air wishing past me as I fall. After 30 seconds of falling, I snap my wings open. They catch the air and stop my decent.

You are probably really confused right know, aren't ya? Will my name is Maximum Ride, Avon American. I was created by Itex in a place called The School or hell on earth which aver. I am 98% human 2% Avon or bird. That 2% makes a hell of a lot if difference, for one I have wings. Yes wings that I can fly with. My bones are hollow and I have to eat a lot. I'm also incredibly strong and have amazing healing abilities. I am also the last of my kind. There used to be more of us. There was Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gizzy and Angel. To gather we were the Flack one of only two successful experiments to come out of the school. The other was the Erasers. They did exactly what their name suggests, they erase mistakes, mistakes being flailed or escaped experiments. Erasers were lupin-human hybrids, the only thing they cared about was killing. The School was run by wake job scientists that we called white coats. There all dead now. All the white coats, all the Erasers and the Flack. The only ones that I have left are Total, Dr. M and Ella. Total is the only experiment that has not expired yet.

Alright that's anf of a recap for now. I should had bake to the hotel know, Total's probably woired sick. Coming in on my window I tack my wings in and go feet first. Sure anfe their he is setting on my bad with an anger look on his face.

"Where were you?"

"I went out for a fly. That a crime know?" I shot him a glare, not my death glare but pretty close.

"Did you have the dream again?" He asks quietly.

"No….. I just wanted to go for a fly." God I hope he leave it alone. I didn't want to talk about it wane Nudge died, wane Gizzy died, wane Iggy died, wane Angle died or wane fang did. Way would I want to know? I turn on the facet in the bathroom and splash my face with water.

Tap, tap, tap, tap, goes his paws on the flour. "We Fly 48 hours straight to get here, Max, you were exhausted."

"God Damnit Total! You can't leave it alone can you? I did ok! Is that what you want to hear?!" I shout at him, turning around to look at him, I see that he has that look on his face again that same look that he had whine he convinced me to come here. Saying that it would be good to see Mom and Ella again.

"I miss them to Max" he says so softly that I can barely hear him. "Came on let's just go to bed Max." I node my hade and follow him to the bad. I only bother to tack my shoes off before claiming in, lifting up the covers so that he can snuggle up to me. "It's alright to be sad. To miss them max." I close my eyes a cry in to his black fur mourning for my lost family.

**REVIEW!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep" There is now way in hell that its 10 am yet. I think rolling over and hitting the alarm.

"Sure as shit its 10." Hmm I don't remember going to sleep again last night. The last thing I remember is….. the conversation with Total. Speaking of annoying little Scotty dogs, where the hell is he? "Total?"

"Out here!" Comes his voice from the balcony. It's really nice out today, I think will going out to join him in the sun. "Where supposed to meet your Mom and Ella in an hour, you should go tack a shower and change."

"You could use a bath yourself you know." Going back inside I look at our bad and feel sorry for how ever has to clean it. It's covered in dirt, grim and mud. God that explains the looks I got last night when I checked in.

In the bathroom I peal of my t-shirt and jeans and through them in a corner. Looking in the mirror, I see a girl about 17 covered in god only knows what all. Her body is littered with scares, most too thin for the human eye to see, but some are ugly jagged raised lines, they look painful to even look at, late alone teach them. Her eyes show a pine that no child should know, but also a wisdom will beyond her years. They show a brutal honesty, that says that there is no such things as fairy tells there is on happily ever after….. Her long bland and white hear matted with knots and mud.

I run my fingers down one particular set of scars, three of them together about ½ an inch apart, going from my right shoulder, across my chest and stomach, down to my left hip. The scar that Ari gave me the night that Angle dead. The night that I killed him for the last time. The night that I killed Jeb. The night that I tock Itex out for the final time.

I turn on the water as hot as it will go and clam in. The water turns black as it move down my body and in to the darn. Using a wash cloth a scrub my skin raw to get the dirt tan off. I use the hotel shampoo on my hair three times to get all the dirt out of it, I then late it souk in the conditioner in the hopes that it will get majority of the knots out. Getting out I rap myself in a toll and go back in the room to look through my clothes, hopefully I have at least one outfit that's not covered in blood. Throwing on the one good pair of jeans that I have and an old T-shirt I call Total and hade out the door, making sure to grab the Max cared.

I hate being in public. Like _**REALLY **_hate being in public. I always fell like someone is watching me. Maybe that just the paranoia speaking up. But as we made our way over to Dr. M and Ella I couldn't help but fell we were being watched. The restraint was really nice, all white table cloths and chandler's and fancy waters with weird matches.

"MAX!" Ella yelled from across the room, waving her arms like a lunatic.

"Ella sit down!" Mom harshly whispers to her then smiles at me and Total.

"Hi Ella. It's good to see you again." I say giving her a hug. "You to Mom." Her hug lasts slightly longer then Ella's. "How are you two doing? How is the CMS (coalition to stop the Madness) doing?"

"Good were all good. I got promoted to mangers at the clinic." Did I mention that my mom is a vet. Pretty ironic huh? "The CMS is doing well. That's one reason that I'm glad you called. They set you up a place where you can law low for a wail." Just then a waiter came over to tack our orders. He sent me a look when I ordered my food, which was like the entire Manu.

"Cool Mom, but maybe we can talk about that a little later?"

'Sure, Honey. So what have you two been up to?"

"Nothing much just going around making sure that there al really gone."

"Have you gone anywhere fun?" asked Ella.

"No not really."

"Yes we did. We went to Paris. They know how to treat K-9 Americans there." Total said from where he was sitting under my chair.

"Total! What have I told you? No talking in public!" I whisper yell at him. But is too late. He's been spotted by the manager.

"Miss," he says in an oh-holier-then-thou, stuck up voice, "we don't allow _dogs_ in here. You will have to leave."

"Sir, do you see the vast that he's wearing?" I ask in mock-politeness.

"Yes." He continues in that voice that's supposed to make you feel two inches tall.

"Can you read what it says?" I say picking Total up.

"We do not allow dogs in here Miss. This is a restraint."

"That is not what I asked you. I asked if you can read his vast." I say starting to get a little pissed off.

"Yes I can, Miss."

"Can you read it to me? I seem to have forgotten what it says." I say in an incent voice.

_"Service Animal. Ask to Pet Me, I'm Friendly."_

"Can you tell me what that means Sir?" I say to him. By now ½ the restraint is looking at us, including Mom and Ella.

"We do not allow dogs in here under any circumstances, Miss." He try's one last time.

"Hay Mom can you tell me what it means that he's a serves dog?" I ask looking over at him.

"Will it means that he is allowed to go anywhere you are." She answers somewhat reluctantly.

"So I'm I allowed in here sir?"

"Yes Miss you are."

"Then what is the issue here?"

"Can I see his paper work, only to verify that he is a service animal, of course?" He asks thinking that I don't know the laws and he'll be able to prove that total isn't a real service animal.

"No, you may not Sir. That vast is all that you are allowed to see, now if you don't leave us alone I will call that Police and have this restraint find and black listed."

"I'm sorry for the intrusion Miss. Please forgive me. And please except your tables mails free of charge." He side trying to kiss my ass.

"Thank you Sir." I said and then turn around excusing him.

"Max what was that?" Mom asked. "Since when is he a service dog?" Ella asked at the sometime.

"About a month know. You would be surprised at how many comps and things I get for free when someone wants to pick a fight about it." I say nonchalantly.

"Max how did you do that?" Mom asks sternly, giving me The Look. You know the one the Mom look, the one that all Moms have.

"While we were in Vegas. I got him certified for '_for easy payments of 24.99._'"

"Way?" She asks.

"So he can go everywhere with me and I don't have to worry about people like Him." I say nodding to the manager.

"Question. Way would you want him with you all the time?" Ella asks looking at Total.

"I ask myself the something all the time." I answer her.

"Hay! You know I'm right here, right?" He says.

"Yes we do know shut it. Where in public." I answer him. "How's school going Ella?" I say trying to change the topic. Moms not happy but lets it go.

The next hour is filed with endless conversation as I'm caught up on what all has happened since the last time that I've seen them, and food really good food, and it's all free. Yea!

We go back up to my hotel room to talk after lunch. I re-sweep the room looking for anything that's not supposed be there. Whine I find nun I give the go ahead for Mom to tell me about this place that the CSM has sat up.

"Will," she says, "It's in this really small town. It's in the middle of know where, nothing happens there. No one would think to look for you there. It's really green and wooded. You'd be able to go flying whenever you want to. They already have a house set up for you. Your story would be that you just came to live with your Dad but, he's always away on business. So you wouldn't have to deal with anyone but Total most of the time. Once every couple of weeks he will come and check on you."

"What's the catch?" This is too good to be true. There's got to be something she's not telling me. Nothing is ever this easy.

"There's no catch, Max. The only thing you have to do is _try _to be a _normal_ teenager. Simple really."

"And what dos being a '_normal teenager'_ in tall?" She not telling me everything. It can't be good. Whatever I have to do I'm not going to like it, and she knows it. So dose Ella if the way that she's studding the carpet is anything to go off of.

"Will you would have to do the things teenagers do." She tries. God I'm not going to like this am I?

"Mom, stop beating around the bush and say it."

"School."

"What? I that you said I would have to go to school there for a minute."

"I did."

"…."

"Max? Mom I think you broke her." Says Ella.

"Max!" Yells Total after about five minutes.

"No. No I'm not going to school."

"Come on max it's not that bad. School can be fun some times." Ella tries.

"Yeah because me and schools have such good track record." I say thinking about the Hade Hunter.

"Everyone at the school has already been checked out. Your handler said that there all clear." Total chimes in.

"You know about this?" I ask him.

"Yeah Derek come up with the idea."

"Yeah because he's so trust worthy." I say sarcastically. "I don't trust him as far as I could throw him. And I suppose he'd be the one playing good old Dad?"

"Come on that throwing thing isn't far with you. You can actually pick someone up and throw them, Max. And he's not that bad. He's bean try to put this to gather since you meet him." Total says gauntly.

_ "Come on, bring it!" I yell at Ari. This is the thread time that his Father, if you can call him that, has brought him back from the dead. He seems to have lost what little sanity he had. _

_ Where in the middle of an arena. Fight for our lives. I can see the Flack in cages around the arena. Ari swings with his left fist, I bring my right arm up and block before dropping and kicking his legs out from beneath him. He gets back up and kikes me in my gut knocking the air out of me. Tacking advantage of this he picks my up by my throat and slams my in to the concrete flour. I see stars floating around my hade and hear the Flack screaming in their cages. Angles got tears in her eyes, her big brother Gizzy trying to comfort her. Iggy holding nudge as she tries not to cry. And Fang my dark Knight is scramming at the top of his lungs for Ari to stop for Jeb to call him off of me. I manage to pry Ari's fingers from my neck and deliver a round house kike to his chest. He stagers a few feet away from me. _

_ Retching up I wipe the blood out of my eye, and catch my breath. Watching his every move to see what he's going to do next. I can't believe this is the same little boy that used to fallow us around like a lost puppy. God I hate Jeb. What kind of person would do this to his own son?_

_ "ARI! What are you waiting for?! Kill her!" Jeb yelled down from where he was watching. I can't last much longer, it's like he doesn't feel pain. I don't know what they did to him but he's 10 times strong then before. _

_ He changes at me. Grabbing his arm I swing on to his back and put my arm around his neck. Grabbing my rest I pull bake and put him in a choke hold. He slams me in to the wall trying to get me off of him, but I dint let go. So he starts to squish me in between them. My vision is starting to go black, but he's losing strength. I only need to last for a few minutes more. He stops moving. I let go. In the background I hear people yelling, and see people in cameo and built profe vest's swarming the place. Then all I know is darkness…._

_ "ax? Max? Are with us?" Comes a voce from some were above me. _

_ I try to open my eyes only to be met with a blinding light, "Aaaahhhmm….." _

_ "Welcome back," say's that same voice, "you had as all worried there for a while." It's not a member of the flake, and he doesn't sound like an Eraser, that means that he has to be a white coat, I think. "Your family has been wanting out in the hall for a whale. If you think you're up to it will show them in. Ok?"_

_ I finally open my eyes and look at him. He's about 6'4", with broad shoulders. His head is shaved and he's tan, like he's spent countless hours outside in the sun. He's warring a nice pair of black jeans with a button down shirt. His eyes are worm and inviting, nothing like a_ _white coat. But if he's not a white coat or an Eraser then who or what is he?_

_ As if reading my mind he says, "by the way my name is Agent Derek Jones of the FBI." Hhhmm FBI… That's always fun. Any one remember what happened last time? I do. Her name was Anne and she was a psychotic white coat wanabe. Yep, this will be fun. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Will this is the thread chapter. I hope to update every week. I have no idea how long this story is going to be. There is a quiet hidden in this chapter. Let's see who finds it. **

**I realized I forgot this in the first two chapters so her it is. **

**DISCLAMER: **

**I do not own any of the characters from Maximum Ride or Twilight. I am simply browning them. **

So that's how I came to be sting in a car with my "Adopted Father" driving to Forks Washington. Total curled up in a boll, asleep in the back seat.

"So Max are you excited about school?" Derek asked after ½ an hour of awkward silence that was only broken by Totals snoring.

"Really were going to do this?" I can't believe he's really trying this. I mean I never say more then two words to the guy. Way would I want to talk to him know?

"Max you have to start talking to me some time. We are going to be living with each other. And for all intents and purposes I'm know your Dad." Way would that make me want to talk to him? God way couldn't we just fly there?

"No I don't. If someone asks just say that I'm a foster kid. Problem solved." I say looking out the window. Good thing I will only have to deal with him for one week a month. I don't think I could handle any more than that.

"Will you kind of are. I mean how many laws have you broken? I mean I've seen you hot wire a car in less the ten seconds."

"That was my personal best. Iggy could have done it in ½ that thou." Way did he have to bring that up? We had just lost him. We had been tacking out an Itex lab with help from Drake and some others. We had gotten cornered. After Fang, Angle, Nudge, Gizzy, Derek and I had gotten out Iggy blow the place up. He saved use by killing himself.

I hear him sigh. "I'm sorry Max. I wasn't thinking..."

"Yeah you do that a lot."

He late it slide and asked, "Do you want to go over your story one more time before we get there?"

"My Family was killed. I was the only survivor. You worked to case and adopted my after the case was closed. We're moving to Forks for a fresh start. You still work for the F.B.I and are away for work a lot."

"And Total?"

"You gave him to me to help recover from the trauma."

"Good. That should be all you need. If anyone-"

"Has any questions have them call you on your cell phone. Yes I know. We've only gone over this a thousand times." I finish for him.

I tack my iPod out of my pocket, put in my ear buds and turn it on. Otep's song "Ghostflowers" starts blaring, blocking out any more of Derek feeble attempts at conversation. I listen to the inter album before we pulled in to this its buts town in the middle of nowhere were its ruining cats and dogs. I tack my ear buds out as "Invisible" was starting aging. The town was dull, dull colors, dull cars, dull buildings and dull people. The only thing in the town that had any color at all was the forest and the plants. They were a vibrant green, full of life. The ruin had bleached all the rest of the colors from the town.

Looking around I saw a sing that read "The City Of Forks Welcomes You". "No… This is not Forks! It I need the sun! I need open air. I need to be able to FLY!" I yell at Derek.

"Max calm down. It can't rain all the time. And yes this is Forks, and yes you are staying. I am your legal garden now and this is where we will be stay."

"What are you yelling about Max?" Total asks finally waking up from his nap.

"Look around you Total. This is where we are supposed to be living."

"So?" He answers not getting what I'm mad about.

"Total look around. It constantly rains here. How are we supposed fly here?" turning around to look at him.

"Oooohhhh." He says as realizeashin hits him.

"Yah oh."

"Look at it this way Max. No one will think to look for you here." He says trying to make this batter for me.

I don't say anything, and line my head against the window and look at the landscape as it goes by. We drive to the outskirts of the town and up into the forest a little ways. There was a driveway hidden almagest the trees and the foliage. The drive from there only tock about five minutes.

The car pulled up to a decent sized house that was surrounded by and hidden in the threes. It was two stories and was off white color. In front of the house stud an Indian boy, he was tell and hade long strait black hair. Next to him was anther Indian man, he was sitting in a wheel chair and looked to be in his late 30's to early 40's. Behind them was a BMW R60/2 motorcycle. The thing was a work of art. Whoever owned it was one lucky person.

Before the car even stopped I was out of it and berthing calmer as I slowly relaxed. I heard Derek pull the car to a stop and get out. Total come up and stood by my feet. Patting his head I say' "You don't like small spaces ether do you?" To which he answers with a bark.

"Hay Billy." Derek says walking over to the man in the wheel chair who's name is apparently Billy, and shacks his hand.

"Derek Good to see you. So glad you decided to move back." Says Billy with a big smile.

"You to Billy." Derek points to me and says, "This is Max. You know the girl I told you about."

"Good to meet you Max. As you probably gassed I'm Billy." He riches a hand out for me to shake.

"Hi." I say, shaking his hand.

"My names Jacob," this came from the kid next to the bike. I turn to look at him. He has his hand out to shack.

"Max," I'm interrupted by a bark, "and this is Total." I say pointing to the little Scotty dog.

Jacob riches down and pats Total on the head. "Hi little gay." This is met with a grill from Total.

"Total stop it.' Say to him. So hi stick his nous in the air and walks away. "Fine then. Stupid little mutt. I grumble.

Jacob's standing there giggling. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to laugh but that was kind funny. It was like he understood what we were saying."

"Soooo is this your bike?" I say to change the subject.

"No, I just rebuilt the thing. It was really fun." He answers.

"So you know about bikes? Not many could put to gather a 1964 BMW R60/2. Is it all original?" I can hear him crutching down next to me, to see what I'm looking at.

"Yeah. How could you tell?" He sounds curious as to what my answer will be.

"All the parts have to same amount of sun bleach and look like they have the same amount of where."

"Wow you can tell that just by looking at it? That's amazing." Says Jacob truly odd by my keen eye.

"Told you she would love it." Says Derek from behind us.

I stand up while turning to face him. "What would I love?"

"The bike." He answers like it's the most above thing in the world. I can swear I hear Total snickering in the background.

"Of course I do She's a work of art." A tell Derek then say to Jacob, "You did a really good job restoring her."

"Thanks." He says.

"I'm glade you think so." Derek say's. "I would hate to get you something you didn't like."

"…What?"

"You herd my. It's not like I would get you a car to drive in." He has the biggest smile.

"You mean to tell me that you got me a restored 1964 BMW R60/2?" I can't believe he did this for me. Especially with how mean I've been to him.

"You can tack it for a spin." He says holding out the keys.

"Really?" I ask. He nods and hands me the keys, and then a helmet. "Because a motorcycle crash is going to kill _me_?"

"It's the law Max." His response makes Billy chuckle.

"Ok fine." I tack the helmet from him, and turn to Jacob. "Do you want to come with? You know make sure I don't get lost?"

"Can I, Dad?" He asks Billy.

"Sure there's a spar helmet in the back of the truck." He answers. Jacob runs to the truck to get and come back.

I swing my lag over the bike and get on. "Well come on then." I say to Jacob, when he hesitates. He comes over and climbs on. I start the bike and say, "hold on." And tack off. I can hear Derek laughing behind us.

**So that's the third chapter. Thanks to all that are/have followed and alerted this story and/or me. As you know this is my first story so please be nice. Whoever can find the hidden quote and tell me what move it's from gets a cookie!** ** bike_pages/For_sale/1960s_BMW_ This is a link to the bike Max gets. I don't know that much about them so if it sounded stpud that was way. **

**REVEW!****REVEW!**_REVEW!_REVEW!**REVEW!****REVEW!**_REVEW!_REVEW!**REVEW!**REVEW!_REVEW!_REVEW!**REVEW!****REVEW!**_REVEW! _REVEW!**REVEW!****REVEW!**_REVEW!_REVEW!**REVEW!****REVEW!**_REVEW!_REVEW!**REVEW!****REVEW!**_REVEW!_REVEW!**REVEW! ****REVEW!**_REVEW!_REVEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**So this is chapter four. Thanks to all that have read review and favored/followed this. All mistakes are my own.**

**DISCLAMER: **

**I do not own any of the characters from Maximum Ride or Twilight. I am simply browning them. **

For those of you that don't know riding a bike is like flying. You get that same free feeling. It's truly amazing. I got so caught up in the feeling that I almost didn't hear Jacob start to yell at me to turn right. After that I started to pay more attention to what he was say. After ½ hour of him giving me directions I pulled up to a beach. I park my bike and turn off the engine and let him get off and then follow him. I pocket the key and look around and see…. Nothing just beach sand and the ocean.

"Ummmm question. Where are we?" I asked.

"La Push." Jacob answered.

'Is that supposed to mean something to me?" Turning around I see him smiling at me.

"La Push beach. It's part of the reservation."

"Ok then. Got another question for you."

"Ok shot."

"Why?"

"Why?"

"Yes. Why?"

'Why what?"

"Why are we on the Reservation? Aren't you suppose to show me around town?"

"Yes, but we both know that you don't really care. The only things that you need to know is where the school, the store, and the Rez. And I can show you the other two on the way back. Besides this gives Derek and my Dad time to hang out." He cold over his shoulder as he was walking down some stairs to the beach.

"That's some smart thinking. But why do you think that that's all I'll need to know?" I followed him down the steps and on to the beach. There was no one around for miles. It reminded me of the beach that I toke the Flock to, when we learned that Angle could talk to fish and breathe under water. God that seems like a life time ago.

"ax. Max! Are you ok?" Jacob said looking a little worried.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I said shacking my head to clear it of memories.

"Are you sure? You just kind of spaced out." He didn't look to be buying it.

"Yes. Know, what where you saying?" I changed to subject as quickly as possible.

"Will you don't seem like the kind of girl who likes to go shopping, ever, and you're not much of a people person. So that gets read of most thing in this town. The only other thing is the Diner, but I think that's where Derek is going to take you for dinner."

"Oh really now? And how do you figure that?" I asked eyeing him as we walked on the water line.

"Will Max, have you looked in the mirror? Your pants have seen more than their fair share of wear and tear. AS for you being a people person you completely ignored Dad and me till we started to talk to you and then it was like pulling teeth till we started to talk about the bike." He's more observant then I thought.

"Wow. And these just happen to be my favorite pair of Jeans." We had been walking for a good ½ hour by know. It was nice to just walk and not have to worry about things. "So what school do you go to? Forks High?"

"No, I go on the Raz. Sorry but you're stuck with the rest of the Pale Face's."

"Oh jay. This is going to be fun. Not only am I being forced to go to school, but I get to go all by myself and not know a single person that I can put up with. Kill my now and save as all a lot of pain and suffering." At that Jacob started to laugh at me. "It's not funny!" I yell at him. "The last time that I went to a high School the fucking HeadHunter tried to kill me. Literally!" I say think about the school Anne had sent us to. Where most of the teachers and the Headmaster had worked for Itex.

"HeadHunter?" He asked when he stopped laughed.

"It's what we called the Headmaster of the school. He was after my family for every little thing that went wrong. 'Cause it couldn't be anyone else's fault. Granted it usually was one of our faults but still." That just made him laugh all the mare. "The first time we were called in, two of my brothers Zephyr and Jeff put stink bombs underneath the toilet lids in the main boy's bathroom." By now I'm smiling and laughing. "His face was bright red. And his stupid British accent. Of course they did it, but I wasn't going to tell him that so I said that our parents where missioners and we did not lie. God he hated use, He called us in for everything." By the time that I finished my story I have tears in my eyes. I wipe them away before he can see, and laugh with him.

"Wow. Are they your only siblings? Are they coming here two?" He asks, with a smile on his face.

"Did your dad tell you anything about me?" I ask with a quit voice.

"Nothing really. Just that you were moving here to get away from staff. Why?" He asks hesitantly.

"I was the oldest of six." I answer him.

"Was?"

"Was." I say looking at the ground. "I had three brothers: Nick and Jeff were 17, Zephyr was 11. And two little sisters: Krystal was 14 and Ariel was 10. I basically raised the younger ones, Nick and Jeff help when they could. Jeff and Zephyr were the pranksters and pyros. They could always make light of a bad situation. Unless you know that Jeff was blind you couldn't till, he never missed a hi-five. Zephyr was my little trooper. He would always trying to be one of the big kids. Nick was my right hand man. He was the strong and silent type. In all the years that I know him he ever said more than a few words at a time, and if he did you know that it was serious. Krystal was a motor moth. With her it was the Krystal channel, all Krystal all the time. She was a good kid, but could have turned Mother Teresa in to an axe murder. And Ariel was my little Angle, my baby. I raised her. We found her when she was one. She was so small. Her and Zephyr, we later found out where the only ones of use that where blood." By know I had tears rolling down my checks. And had stopped walking.

"Max I'm so sorry." He says quietly. To me like he doesn't know what to say, but then what do you say?

I wipe the tears way, and look at my watch. "Come on we should had back. We've been gone for two hours Derek's going to think that I killed you." I say heading back to the bike. The walk is silent both of us lost in thought. On the ride back Jacob shows me where the school and the store are. When we get back the house I go straight up stares to what is apertly my room if I go by the box's that says 'Max's room'. And shot the door.

Down stars I hear, Bill Jacob and Derek talking. "You asked about her past didn't you?" Asks Derek.

"I didn't know. I swore. I'm so sorry." Says Jacob.

"It's not your fault. We should have told you not to." Derek sighs.

"Come on Jack. Let's had home and let them stale in." Says Billy. I hear them walking out the door. Jacob still apologizing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5!**

** I do not own any off the characters in this chapter. I am simply borrowing them.**

"Come on Max. It's time to get up. It's your first day of school!" Total had been try to get me up for the past hour. With little to no success. I did not want to get my ass out off bad. I had only just fallen asleep 20 minutes before this had started. We had just gotten here yesterday and after what had happened with Jacob I did not feel like going and dealing with anyone. It's not like it was his fault though and I had told him that last night when I texted him.

Derek choose that moment to walk in. "Max if you don't get up I will go full a five gallon buck with ice water and throw it on you."

That woke me up. "You wouldn't."

"Do you really want to test that?" He asked.

Throw the blanket back over my hade and tried to go back to sleep. Derek walked out the door and down the steers to the kitchen. Where I could hear him turn on the water and get the ice out of the freezer. "I'm up. I'm up. God damn it."

"God had nothing to do with it Max." He calls up the stars. Total just sits there and snickers at me.

"Shut it. And get out so that I can get dressed." I snap at him and put him on the floor.

"Fine but if you're not out in 30 minutes I'm coming in to get you." I shat the door after him and rest my head on it. God I can't believe I'm going to school. This is not going to end will. Walking to my closet I pull out a pair of black pants that have holes in them with safety pins keeping them closed. Then I grabbed a short black t-shirt that ended a little above my belly buttn. Going to the mirror I run a brash throw my hair and grabbed my feather necklace. It had a feather from each of the Flock. I pushed my wings trough the slit in my shirt and handed down stars.

Derek was in the kitchen cooking pancakes, sausage, bacon and hash browns. He puts some in a bowl and sets it in the table for Total, who jumps up and starts to eat it. He then places a giant stack of food in front of me.

When I'm almost done he says, "You're already to go for school. Your back pack has all the things you need. Now when you get there go in to the main office and there give you your schedule. Ok?"

"Yeah got it." Standing up I pike up my coat and slept it on. It's a long sleeved black old school one with tails. I loved it, Ella had gotten it for me. It hides my wings perfectly. It buttons at the bottom of my rib cage and fits my like a glove. I grab my wallet and put in my back pocket and hooked the chain to me belt lope and grab my keys for the canter, swing my back pack on, and hade out the door.

Pulling up to the school and everyone is staring at me. Not only I'm I the new girl but I'm also the only one here that has a different fashion sense. Awesome. As I walk in to the office to get my schedule, and the secretary eyeing me the whole time. "Hi my names Max Ride. I'm hear to get my schedule." I say in the most polite voice I can.

"Ok one second," she says with fake politeness. Probably think how much of a trouble maker I'm going to be. "Ah, here we are, Miss. Ride. Now get all of your teachers to sing this and bring it back at the end of the day." She hands me a couple pieces of paper.

"Thanks." I say looking at the papers as I had out the door and back in to the rain. Glad that I had covered my bike with a tarp before I went in side. The first class that I had was Histry, flowed by, Math, Then P.E, and lunch after that I had English and the Bio. Oh joy.

"Hi I'm Eric." Says a nerdy looking Asian boy. "You're Maxine, Right?"

"No I'm Max. Just Max you call me that again and will have an issue. Ok?" I say with a smile.

"Yeah. Just Max. So what can you tell me about yourself?" He says not really getting the hint, as he follows me to my first class.

"Why?"

"For the article. You're the first big thing to happen here in years." He says. God does he ever stop smiling?

"You are not writing an article about me. Not happening. Ever. Got it?" I say turning around to face him.

"Ok no article. Do you need any help finding your class?" He asks, sad that I put an end to his article idea.

"No its right here."

"Ok then I'll see you later then." He says and then leaves.

The day past uneventful till we got to P.E. after we changed into our gym clothes. Mine consisted of guy basket boll shorts and a long Forks High hoody and my combat bouts. The P.E instructor wanted us to run foe 15 minutes before we started our game. Needless to say I ran lapse around every one. The boys that that I had cheated. Then we played volleyball. I didn't know what it was witch I have been told is 'sad, just really sad.' When it is esplanade to me by a way to happy girl, I think her name was Jessica, it went really will and my team win. Then it was time for lunch. I was starving.

After I had stacked my try with all the food I could fit on it and paid, the girl from gym waved at me to set with her and her friends.

"Wow, that's a lot of food." Thank you caption obviou.

"Will, will you look at that. It is isn't it?" Jessica scowled at my response.

"You know if you eat that much you'll get fat."

"Like OMG! Are you series?" I asked her with a straight face. The girl setting across from us laughed at this.

"Hi my name is Angela." She was a cute little book worm type.

"Hi I'm Max."

"It's good to meet you Max. If you don't mind me asking, why did to you move here?" She asked not really understanding way anyone would want to live here.

"Umm. It really wasn't my choose. You see I just lost my family, and my new legal guarding thought that it would be good to get away and start over." I say looking down at my lunch.

"Oh My God, Max, I'm so sorry." She says. "I shouldn't have asked."

"No its fine. You didn't know." Getting up I throw my trash away and hear the table closets to use whispering about what I had said. I go back to the table and sit down. Just in time to see a group of people walk in.

Jessica seeing me look at them says, "Those are the Cullen's. The short one is Alice, the one with her that look like he's in constant agony, that's Jasper. The big bear looking one is Emmett, the super model looking blond on his arm is Rosalie, and the last one is Edward." She says his name with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Just then a jock looking boy comes over to the table. "Hi I'm Mike Newton. You must be Max." He says, with a flirtatious smile, looking me up and down. He looks like the kind of guy that can get any girl just by looking at them.

"Yes I am. And I'm not interested." I say smiling. Across the cafeteria I can hear the Cullen's laugh at this.

Jessica noticing me looking that way continues. "Don't get your hopes up. There all together. Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper and Edward doesn't think that any of us are good enough for him. There Dad Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife are like match makers. And there all Adopted." At this I turn around and glare at her, she doesn't notice and continues. "I mean the only ones that are blood related are Jasper and Rosalie. The rest aren't. I think that Dr. Cullen's wife can't have kids." By know my glare is an all-out death glare. And the rest of the table has grown silent. I notice that the Cullen's have also gone quiet.

She turns around, realizing that it's gone silent, and go's white wane she sees me. "What is wrong with that?" I ask in calm voice. "So what if she can't have kids? Dos that make her any less of a women? Of a Mother?" As I continue my voice gets louder. "My Family wasn't blood ether. The only two that wore were the youngest of us. Does that mean that we weren't a family? God grow up not everyone doesn't a perfect little life with a mom and a dad and a white picket fence." By the end I'm Yelling at her and she has tears running down her checks. The inert cafeteria is looking at us. As I grab my back pack and leave the cafeteria, I notice that the Cullen's are smiling at me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

** The only character that I own is Derek. That is it. I am only borrowing the others. This massage is brought to you from your friendly neighborhood vampire. Thank You!**

I want outside to cool down. It was still raining so I had to hide by the school. God I hate idiots. I mean what difference does blood make/ Dos that really make you a family? Wondering the world I have seen many things. I have seen 'Family's' that where only blood. Most of the time they hated each other. The where not a family. Jeb was blood. What did he give me though? A life of pain and heartbreak. Then he did the same thing to his son. But….. Dr. M and Ella are blood to. And there amazing. They don't think Total and I freaks. But the Flock will always be my family. No one will change that. We had gone through all the some things and know how the others were feeling. So what if we won't blood. Something's are thinker then blood and those that don't know that should just shut up. Blood is NOT what makes a family it's the things that you have gone through to gather that bind you to gather. Knowing that they will always have your bake and never judge you. That's what makes a family. That's what the Flock was.

My rant was cut off by the ball. Ahg that means more school. God I am not in the mood for any more of this today. I hope hat Jessica isn't in y next class. I thin heading back inside to go to my next class.

Edward's Pov:

Walking throw the door of our house with Jasper behind me. Everything seemed normal or at least as normal as things aver where. Jasper and I had just came back from hunting and every one was doing their normal thing. Esme was cleaning, Emmett was playing his video games with Rosalie was watching him, Alice was helping Esme and Carlisle. Then Alice just froze. Jasper rushed to her side. I was sucked into the vision with her.

All that I could see was. Nothingness. All around us was absolutely nothing. Then feathers started to full. And some one was screaming. God. I have never heard anything like it. It was the worst sound that I have ever heard. Than the pain started. It was worst then being tur.

The Next thing that I know I'm laying on the floor next to Alice, with my family looking down at as. Jasper is setting with Alice's hade in his lap. Baring her face. I know that if she would have been able to, she would have been crying.

"Edward. What just happened?" Asked Carlisle looking concerned. "All of a sudden you two started to scream and then you both fall."

"I don't know. I… Don't know." I say as I slowly set up, my entire body protesting. "Jasper did you get anything from that?" I ask looking over at him.

His face darkens instantly and he holds Alice even tighter. "Pain….so much pain… and soul crashing misery."

"Yeah that's what I got to." I say.

"That poor girl. She feels she's all alone in this world. Like no one can understand her. Her life has just been one torture after another." Alice says unwinding herself from Jasper.

"Are you ok?" He asks her quietly.

"I think so. Yeah." She offers him a small simile.

"Can you tell us what you saw?" He gently brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"There was nothing there, then feather started to fall from the sky. Then the screaming stared and the pain…and then it ended." She said quietly.

"You didn't see anything?" Asked Rosalie.

"No it was like someone or something didn't want me to. It was like it was blocking me."

Two hours later it was time to go to school. As we got closer I heard that there was a new girl. She just kind of showed up. The school had only had two day notice. Her name was Max Ride. She had apparently shown up on a bike and didn't want to be here. Then again who did? When we pulled up I told the others what I had figured out. Alice, how was not her normal self yet, looked like she wanted to go find this girl and give her a hug.

Nothing else happened till we got to lunch. I had heard rumors about the new girl, like that she had cheated in P.E. and that she was incredibly smart. We came in to the lunch room and took our normal sets. Looking at her, he must have been 6" or taller. She sat with her back to the wall and constantly looked around the cafeteria, like someone was going to attack her.

Jessica was thinking how cute Max was and how she was jealous because all the boys had been looking at her all day instead of her. God she was so shallow.

Noticing my smirk Emmett asked, "So what is the new girl thinking?"

Come to think of it I hadn't gotten anything from her. Frowning I closed my eyes and concentrated on her. But all I got was nothing. It was like there was nothing there. The more I look around I realized that there was something there, but I couldn't see it. Something wouldn't let me.

"What's wrong? She as bad as Jessica?" Emmett said seeing my frown.

"No." I said fiddling with my hands

"The what?" Rosalie asked leaning against Emmett looking at her nails.

"There's nothing there. Right?' Alice asked looking at me.

"Kind of. It's like with the vision. There's something there keeping me out."

Will we were talking Jessica had told Max who we were. And she had just shot Mike Newton down in flames, which made all of us chuckle.

She somehow manages to hear us. Maybe we weren't as quit as we think we are. Jessica noticing her looking, contuses. "Don't get your hopes up. There all together. Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper and Edward doesn't think that any of us are good enough for him. There Dad Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife are like match makers. And there all Adopted." When Jessica says this Max starts to glare at her. Somehow she manages to not notice it. "I mean the only ones that are blood related are Jasper and Rosalie. The rest aren't. I think that Dr. Cullen's wife can't have kids." By know her glare is an all-out death glare. And the rest of the table has grown silent, as are we. None of us like it when they start talking about Esme.

She finely turns around, realizing that it's gone silent, and pales when she sees Max's glare. Man if looks could kill. "What is wrong with that?" She asks in calm voice. "So what if she can't have kids? Dos that make her any less of a women? Of a Mother?" As she continue her voice gets louder. "My Family wasn't blood ether. The only two that wore were the youngest of us. Does that mean that we weren't a family? God grow up not everyone doesn't a perfect little life with a mom and a dad and a white picket fence." By the end Max is yelling at her and Jessica has tears running down her checks. The inert cafeteria is looking at Max. She grabs her backpack and storms out. We all have a small smile on our faces. No one usually stands up for Esme.

Jessica is comfort by most of her table for the rest of lunch. Will we set and think of the new girl that stood up for a women she didn't even know, and why Alice can't see her or why I can't read her mind. The Ball rings and we go our sprat ways.

Waking into the room I see that everyone is already seated. I go over to the teacher's desk and give her my paper to sing. She tells me to sand by the door till class starts. The ball rings and every one stops talking and looks up at the teacher. She's in her light 40's and warring a light blue swatter and a floor length jean skirt. Looking out at the other students I saw that two off the Cullen's where in this class. I think their names where Alice and…and…God I know his name. What was it? It started with a J…. Jasper! That's it.

"Class we have a new student." She said pointing to me. "I expect all of you to be nice to her. Know Maxine-"

"Max. Just Max. I cut her off.

"Max, why don't you tell us about you?"

"Ummm. What?" I ask looking at her. I know this was going to happen, But that doesn't mean I want to.

"Tell us about yourself." She looks at me like I'm stupid or something.

"….. Uumm, will my name is Maximum Rid. Max for short you call me anything ells and I will kill you. I am about 17 years old and I just moved here."

A girl asks "What do you mean about 17? Do you not know when you where borne?" She says it like that is impossible.

"No I really don't. You see un-like you, I grow up on the streets. No white picket fences for me."

"So like you don't have a family? Who do you live with?" Asks someone else. All of them wanting to find out about the new girl.

"I live with Agent Derek." I say. My hand curled in to a fist. My nails about to break the skin. "And I did have a family."

"Do they live with you?" Asks another person. I hate people. There all so stupid. That Jasper kid looks really tense. As if he's being tortured by the white coats.

"No they don't. They were killed." My nails finely brake the skin. Booth he Cullen's look like they're going to be sick.

"OK that's enph Max why don't you take a set." She says quickly, pointing to an empty set in the bake. After that the Cullen's find a reason to leave and don't come back. Something is up with them. There not normal. I get the same feeling from them that I did from an Eraser. Is I didn't know batter I would say that they were. As the class goes by I can hear the other kids whispering about me. When the ball rings I'm the first one out of the room.

My next class is Bio. Fun. I give the Teacher my slip and he tells me where to set. As the bell rings kids hurry in, filling the sets. Anther Cullen walks in and tacks the set next to me. Setting next to one of them confirms it. They aren't normal. Maybe there surviving experiments from Itex. But if they are, what kind are they? I can tell that they are predators. But that doesn't mean anything. Some humans get the same feel from me.

My inner monologue is cut off by the teacher handing out a work sheet. "You can work in groups on this and I expect it done by the end of class." I'm ½ way done with it in minutes.

"Sooo. Your names Max right?" The guy next to me. It seems I can only remember names of people that try to kill me.

"Yeah. And you are?" I ask looking up from the paper. His eyes are a weird cooler. There almost black in cooler with amber flacks in them. Just like with the other two he's really pale. But that might just be due to the weather in this place.

"Edward Cullen."

"Ahh."

"You're really good at this kind of thing aren't you?" By know my entire sheet is filled in. I look over at his and its almost done as wall. Looking around I see that most haven't even started theirs. The Teacher is setting behind his desk grading papers, and so far all I have seen is a lot of red. Not a good thing for their grads. The other kids are talking about what happened at lunch and what I said in English.

"Yeah. You could say that." The School made sure that we all know what we had to, and if we didn't we'd learn it really fast. He sat their looking like he was going to say something else but kept stopping himself. Sighing I said, "Go ahead and ask the worst thing I'm going to do is not answer."

"Ohh. Will is it true?" He asked hesitantly. His paper done and pushed away. He says it like I know what their saying. And to an extant I do, but there is more than one story.

"What are they saying?" I raise an eyebrow looking at him.

"That you were in Juvie and that you lived on the street and that you're a delinquent that's gotten in enough trouble for the FBI to step in." He says with a smile.

"Hhhmmm. Really know? That's what they're saying? They couldn't come up with something a little more interesting?" Will there actually pretty close.

"What that not interesting enough for you?" He laughs.

I do to and say, "Will that actually pretty close to what happened." That shuts him up pretty quickly. The smile gone from his face. "But I don't think I've ever been to Juvie."

"Really?"

"Yeah. At least you have the guts to _ask me_ ill tall you some stuff." I said. Looking at him. By this point most of the class was listening, which was good. It would get the story out faster. "You see there were six of us. Plus a dog. We were all orphans that lived in this place. It wasn't a good place to be. We were all we had. Then about seven years ago this gay showed up and take us away. We lived happily with him for four years, till one day he didn't come home." I said looking at the table, sticking to the truth as much as possible.

"Max you don't have to tell me this." He said looking at me. "I can tell it still heart's you."

"Your right it dose. And I don't think it ever won't. But I don't want people making up stories, and I think you and your family will understand the best." God I really don't want to but I have to too keep up appearances. At least this way I get to decide what they know. "Instead of going back to that place we run. We figured living on the streets was batter then going back. So that what we did. We had enough money to live in a hotel. And that's what we did. We lived there for three years. And it might not have been perfect but it was good. I got the younger kids in school, will the others were making things up online." That part wasn't true at all. We never went to school unless we had to too fit in. "Them one day it just full apart and I was the only one left. The others were dead. The FBI handled the cases. Derek had a similar background and tuck me in." I finished in a small voice. I hate talking about the flock. Think of how they had died.

"Max, I'm so sorry." He says quietly. A look of understanding on his face.

"So are Jasper and Alice ok? They looked sick in English." I changed the subject. The rest of the kids go back to gossiping about me.

"There ok. Just a bit of food poisoning."

"That's good." We sand the rest of the class in silence.

After school I drove home and park in the garage. Walking in to the house I hung my keys up and went in to the kitchen to find food. I found the pizza that I had ordered the night before and sat on the couch to eat the rest of it. Total came in and sat beside me on the sofa.

"So how was school?" I turned and glared at him, not my death glare but still pretty powerful. "Are you going to eat all of that or not?" He asked unaffected by my glare. I shake my head and give him a piece. "So did you kill anyone?"

"No, actually I did not." I said proudly.

"Really? You went a full day in a normal high school, with idiotic teen' and didn't kill one?" He asked thoroughly surprised.

"Yeah. Miracle ain't it?" I asked eating another piece.

"It's a sing of the apocalypse!" He yelled with a smile on his face.

"Gee thanks for the vote of confidence." Rolling my eyes I got up and throw away the now empty box.

"What are we talking about?" Derek asks coming up from the basement.

"Just the fact that Max managed not to kill anyone." Says Total fallowing us into the kitchen.

"Really? I'm not going to get a call saying that a kid has been beat up?" He asks rising an eyebrow.

"No." I say with straight face.

"This calls for a celebration!" He says with a laugh.

"What are we going to do?" Asks Total as he claims on to the counter.

"Will I was thinking that we could order some chines food."

"And order the UFC fight?" I ask, even if he says no I'm still going to do it.

"Yes. We can." He says laughing whine I punch the air in victory.

I end up going to bad at 3 in the morning, when my alarm went off the next morning I threw it against the wall and brock it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7!**

**I only own Derek. That is all. **

**All mistakes are my own.**

My second day of school was pretty boring nothing happened. Jessica tried to apologize to me, but I blow her off. The Cullen's weren't there. According to Anglia, one of the few people that I could stand, the always ditched on sunny days. I made it throw my morning classis and lunch, and went to English. We were told that we had to create a presentation on the things that mattered the most to us. We were allowed to bring them in as long as they were not dangers. After that I went outside and got on my bike. I figure I know enough about science to be able to ditch that class. So I went home early. I was not going to let a sunny day go to waste. I parked and went into the house and changed into a sports bra and a tied a hoodie around my waist. Going down to the kitchen I grabbed an apple.

"What are you doing home?" asked Derek.

"I'm going for a fly." I answered him, taking a bite out of my apple.

"Ohh, and who said that you could skip school?"

"I did."

"Max you can't do that."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." I said walking out the door. I walked a decent way into the forest so that no one would see me. Granted they couldn't see me at eh house, but they would be able to see me when I took off. Looking around I jumped into the air and snapped out my wings. Soon I was souring above the clouds, with the wind blowing my hair. God there is nothing batter. I had missed this. Too bad that Total couldn't have come with me. The sun wormed my skin as I rose higher and higher. Even though we had only been here week it felt like forever since I had flown.

I let my mind wander, and like always it landed on the folk. I still can't believe that there all gone. Each and every one of them had died. And Angel know that it would happen. I think she always know how it was going to end. That's way she cherished every day we had together. With all of her gifts it wouldn't surprise me if she had been able to see the future. I wish she would have told me. I might have been able to change it. Nudge would be so prude of me. I finally somewhat have a fashion since. She would hate what kind it is though, she would have wanted me to where skirts and pink. Lots and lots of pink. She would have been so happy to come to Forks. Be a normal teen for once. Go to school. I wander if she would have started to date, or finally realize how loved her. Gizzy, would have had a blast here. He would have loved the rain he always did. I had to force him to come in side during a storm at the E house. Iggy would have loved how quit it was here. Not the loud city that he was used to. He might have told Nudge. And Fang. He would have loved to settle down here. Where no one could find us. Rise the kids here. Be normal for one. No one trying to kill us.

"But it's never that simple" I say thinking about the Cullen's. Something was up there. They had way too good of hearing to be 100% human. And there's there beauty to. Not to mention the fact that they did eat anything. And there eyes. They all have the same cooler. And there supposedly all adopted. Everyone else avoided them, not outright but subconsciously, like they know that there dangerous. What are they? However unlikely it is they might be experiments that survived, but if they did, did anything else? Did the Erasers? The Flyboys? Did any of the white coats? IF they did then… I failed them. I failed the Folk. One things for certain I need to find out what's up with them. If they are from the school then I will deal with it the same I did the last time.

I continued fly for a few more hours. At about 9at night it started to rain again and I was forced to land somewhere in the forest. I continued walking tell I hear someone laughing. I followed the nose and come across a group to three boys hanging out on the beach. Walking up to them I could see that they were Indian like Jacob. One of them turned around as I approached them.

"Speak of the devil and the He shall appear." I said looking at Jacob, how was setting on the ground staring at me.

"Max?" He asked.

"No. I'm just a random person that knows your name, and look like Max. Yes it's Max. You idiot" I add the last part quietly. Waking up to them, I could see that they were setting around a fire. It had stopped raining about 20 minutes ago but my wings were too wet to fly. I agjusted my hoodie making sure that my wings were covered.

"What are you doing here? It's like 9 almost 10? And what where you doing in the woods?" He asked waking up to me.

"I cut out of school early and went for a jog. I lost track of time then it started to rain on me." I say walking past him to get a batter look at the other two. One of them was skinny, like twig skinny. The other one was a little more buff. I could still beat ether of them in a fight. "So how are this to?"

"That's Quill and Embry." He said nodding to them.

"You must be Max. We have heard a lot about you." Said the big one, Embry.

"Really now? What kind of things are you telling them Jacob?" I ask erasing an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing match just how you're his girlfriend." Said a smirking Quill. I look at Jacob and see that he's gone pale and looks like he's going to kill them.

"No that's not what I said. I said that she was a new girl and a friend. That's all."

"Ahh really Jacky?" I asked pouting. His eyes go wide as he looks at me. I can't keep straight face and laugh. Looking at the other two and see them teasing Jacob as they laugh. "So you two have girlyfriend's then?' I ask.

"As if Embry here is tacking his cousin to prom." Jacob says happy to turn this on one of them. Embry laughs up and tackles Jacob. The booth go down laughing.

"I got ten on Embry." Says Quill.

"You're on." I saying shacking his hand.

Shortly after Jacob and I started walking to his house so that he could give me a ride home. I had ten extra dollars in my pocket. "You really shouldn't be in the woods at night, Max it's not safe."

"Jacob, I grow up on the streets. Somehow I think that I can handle the woods." We are the only ones out this light. The other two had went off in a different dratchen. "Haw what do you know about the Cullen's?"

"Not much." He says giving me a weird look. "What do you know about the Quileute's?" I gave him a look. "Right ill tack that as nothing. So supposedly were descended from wolves-"

"WHAT?" Erasers flashed throw my mind.

"Yeah I know right? Will the Cullen's are. Supposedly, from a rival tribe. Our tribe simply called them the cold ones. We had dealt with one of their kind before. The claimed that they were not the same. So we made a treaty with them. It said that they couldn't hunt on our lands and we would not expose them to the pale faces."

"I was told that they just moved here." I said, grateful he didn't hear the slight panic in my voce at the mention of wolves.

"Just moved here _or_ just moved back?"

"So they weren't human than?"

"Max, it's an old legend. I mean are there really people out there that can change into a wolf?" he asks looking at me. We walk up the driveway.

"Not anymore." I say under my breath walking into his house.

**Sorry about the wait. Please review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 9!**

**All mistakes are my own. I don't Own Anyone Except Derek. Sorry For Not Updating For Awhile. **

**.**

I stayed at his house for a little, then he gave me a ride home in an old beat up orange truck.

"Max are you ok?" He asked, as I was debiting wither or not to jump out of the truck. I instantly freeze at his voce.

"I'm…. Ok. I just don't like small spaces." I side slowly.

"Oooo, that's why Derek wanted a bike for you."

"Yeah I almost had a heart attack driving here. We had to stop every so often,"

I ended up walking through the door at 1 am. Derek and Total were setting on the couch waiting for me.

"Do you have any idea what time it is young lady?" Asked Total. Derek sat behind him with his arms folded. I raised my eyebrow at the two of them. "Do you know how worried we were about you?" He continues.

"Total, what are you doing? You know I can tack cure of myself."

"That's not the point here Max. We were worried sick about you! Its 1:30 in the morning! You didn't even call to tell use that you were ok. We thought that something bad had happened to you."

"This is me we're talking about. What in this little town can hurt me? And how are you to yell at me?" I said glaring at him, hands on my hips.

"Maximum!" Derek yelled at me.

"No, she's right." Total said quietly with a sad look in his eyes. "What can possibly hurt the great Maximum Ride? What right do we have to worry about her? I mean where just her friends and family, right?" I closed my eyes as I realized what I had side. God can I be any stupider? They were just worried. I mean I would have freaked if one of the flock had done this.

"Total, Derek, I'm sorry. I should have called you."

"Yeah you should have." He said before jumping of the couch and going to his room. Derek looks at me and shakes his hade before heading to his room as will. I simply stand there with my hade down felling like a jack ass.

**.**

The next day I go to school dresses in jeans and a hoody. The house had been silent. Total had been asleep still and Derek had already gone down to his basement office. The ride to school had flown by, I was so lost in thought that I can't even till you what I had been listing to. Pulling up to school saw that the Cullen's where back from there camping trip or what every the hell they did. Hay, maybe they went hunting? The day went will. But by the time that lunch came I was tired of the stares.

English wasn't that bad of a class. All we did was go over the project. We needed to have; at list three songs that described an importuned event in our lives, we could wright them or find them; at least one object; and a power point that had the lyrics to the songs, the meanings of the songs and why we chose them. We could also add pics if we wanted to. Alice looked like she was going to have a blast with this wall Jasper just looked like he was in pain. Not as much as he was last time, but still a decent amount. I wander what's wrong with him? The rest of the class was used to plane our presentations, so I just put in my ear buds and listened to music. I had just about finished Nightwhish's new album Imaginaerum, when I heard someone walking over to me. I closed my eyes so that it would look like I was asleep. Whoever it was really light on their feet, I could barely here there footsteps over the music.

"Ahh, look Jaz, she's asleep." Said a voice that reminded me of Nudge. Apparently there were two of them, I had only hired one of them approaching. The only way I would have missed them is if they had been in perfect sync, which is impossible for a human. And if that were not enough she was speaking to quietly for anyone to hear her.

"No, she's not. She's not relaxed at all." Said Jaz. Hmm. Jaz probably stands for Jasper. That means that the girl is Alice. How did he know that I was not asleep?

This entire thing only lasted a few seconds. I reached up and ripped out my ear buds snapped my eyes open to look at them and snapped, "What?" at them all at the same time. The girl Alice squeaked and Jasper hugged her. I laughed. Jasper frowned, than Alice laughed. Then Jasper smiled. Actually smiled. "Wow." I say looking at him.

"What?" Alice cocked her head to the side.

"I didn't think he know how to smile." I said not thinking. The smile was instantlly gone. "Will so much for that."

"Why did you think he couldn't smile?" She asked.

"Will every time I've seen him he looks to be in pain. Know what did you want?" I asked more nicely.

"Oh will we just wanted to introduce our selfs. And thank you for standing up for our mother. Not many would have." She said the last part sadly. Jasper tightened his holed on her.

"Don't mention it. It was nothing." I said. "And as for who you are, you are Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale. Your brother's are Edward and Emmett Cullen and your sister is Rosalie Hale. Jasper and Rosalie are _twins_. And the rest of you simply took on the Cullen name." By the time I had finished they were both looking at me oddly. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing. It's just that most wouldn't relies that the Cullen's weren't all related." They said.

"Really it's kind of obvious."

"Yeah it is but no one looks that closely at us." They had taken to seat next to me now. "So what did you mean when you said that Rose and I were _'twins'_?" Asked Jasper.

"I mant that you two aren't really related, are you? You just look close enough to pass off as twins to those that don't look closely enough." I said turning off my iPod.

"How….?" Said Alice.

"You live the way I did, you get used to picking up on things that others don't. Jasper, or Jaz as you call him," Alice laughed and Jasper looked embarrassment, "you act like you're from the military, and probably grow up on a base. Somewhere in the south by the accent. You are a perfect gentleman. And vary sweet but not fond of people and crowd's, but you love being able to tack to people, but you don't because you think that you might do something that you could never forgive yourself." By know they both had dumbfounded looks on their faces. "Rosalie is a girl who has vary little respect for anyone outside of your family. She likes to pretend to be the model girl for the 50's but with an attitude problem. She loves her car and doesn't trust anyone else to work on it except for her. And she is generally, excuse my French, a Bitch. You two have nothing I common except for your looks and your protectiveness of your family." I finish.

"How did you now all of that?" Ask Alice will Jasper just stared at me.

"Just things that I picked up on," I said nonchalantly.

We sat there for a few minutes, will they tried to figure out how I know that. In all honesty it was pretty easy to figure out. For Jasper it was looking at how I had felt the first time trying to be "normal", the southern Gentleman was just obvious in how he treats Alice, as for the Military thing it's how he holds himself. And Rosalie, again is how she holds herself, she thinks she's batter than everyone else. And she acts like she's from the 50's with how she acts, as for the car thing, she constantly has oil on her shoes.

"What do you think of Forks so for?" Alice finally said.

"It's… It's….. not my first choice that's for sure."

"Oh? Why not?"

"I like the sun. I need the sun to live. I have been here for a week and have only seen the sun once." I said depressed.

"Will that is true. But it's so beautiful here."

"Yeah all give you that one. I haven't seen this much green in one place."

"Yeah." Said Jasper. After an about a minute of awkward silence. Which made me laugh and think of fang. "What?" Alice said with a little smile on her face.

"Nothing", I said with a big smile on my face, "he just reminded me of someone." Before they could ask me anything else the ball rang. Edward wasn't in Bio that day.


	9. Chapter 9

Only Thing I Own Is Derek. Thank you to MizzBipolar for Betaing.

**.**

Edward POV

After lunch we all went to our different classes, Jasper and Alice had English with Max. Nothing happened in my class, but in Max's all I could hear was what she had said when she was asked to share a little about her past. I went in to Alice's head to get the real story and was amazed by what I saw. She really had gone through so much. The story's I heard in other people's heads while walking to my next class ranged between sad and disturbing. I got to class and saw her sitting in the seat next to mine. When I took my seat she seemed completely un-affected by my presence. She was not afraid of me at all. Looking at her now, I can see the small invisible scars littered on her body. It looked like she had been tortured countless times. Her hair is oddly colored as well; it is a light blonde that turns white in some places. It is beautiful. And her eyes, they tell a story all their own. They tell of pain and lost. Things no child of such a young age should know. When the bell rung we were given a worksheet, and I decide to talk to her.

"So," I say dragging out the 'O' sound, "your names Max, right?" I asked.

"Yeah. And you are?" She says, giving me a weird look.

"Edward Cullen."

"Ahh," she replies with understanding.

"You're really good at this kind of thing aren't you?" I ask, looking down at her sheet, by now it is filled in. Mine's almost done as well. Looking around I see that almost no one has even started theirs. The other kids are talking about what happened at lunch and what she said in English.

"Yeah. You could say that." I was going to say something else but kept stopping myself. I didn't know how she would react to me asking about her past. If the same thing happened now as it did in her last block I don't know if I could restrain myself. Speaking of which, I didn't smell any blood. Looking down at her palm I saw that it was healed, not a scratch on it. She must have seen me looking, sighing she said, "Go ahead and ask, the worst thing I'm going to do is not answer."

"Oh. Well is it true?" I asked hesitantly. My paper now done and pushed away.

"Is what true? What are they saying?" She asks while raising an eyebrow.

"That you were in Juvie, that you lived on the street, that you're a delinquent that's gotten in enough trouble for the FBI to step in." I revealed with a grin.

"Hhhmmm. Really now? That's what they're saying? They couldn't come up with something a little more interesting?" She replies while rolling her eye and looking sad that they couldn't come up with anything more exciting.

"What that not interesting enough for you?" I laugh.

She does too and says, "Well that's actually pretty close to what happened." That makes me frown and stop laughing. "But I don't think I've ever been to Juvie." She says trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Really?" I questioned.

"Yeah, but at least you have the guts to ask me if I'll tell you some stuff." She said, looking at me. By this point most of the class was listening in, which in a way is good. "You see there were six of us. Plus a dog. We were all orphans that lived in this place. It wasn't a good place to be. We were all each other had. Then about seven years ago this guy shows up and basically rescues us. We lived happily with him for four years, till one day he left and didn't come home." She said looking down at the table.

"Max, you don't have to tell me this." I said looking at her. "I can tell it still hurts you."

"Your right it does. And I don't think it ever won't. But I don't want people making up stories, and I think you and your family will understand the best." I can tell that she really doesn't want to, but she also doesn't want people making up stories about her family. "Instead of going back to that place we run. We figured living on the streets was better than going back. So that's what we did. We had enough money to live in a hotel, so we did. We lived there for three years. And it might not have been perfect but it was good. I got the younger kids in school, while the others were making things up online. Then one day it just all fell apart and I was the only one left. The others were dead. The FBI handled the cases. Derek had a similar background and took me in." She finished in a small voice.

"Max, I'm so sorry." I say quietly, a look of understanding on my face.

"So, are Jasper and Alice ok? They looked sick in English." She asks changing the subject. And the rest of the kids just go back to gossiping about her.

"There ok, Just food poisoning."

"That's good," she answers and we spend the rest of the class in silence.

.

After class I went home, and was immediately surrounded by my family. They all wanted to know more about the girl, Max. I told them what she said in Bio and Alice told them what happened in English. After that we went our own ways. I went hunting to clear my mind. I couldn't get that girl out of my head. She was different from every other mortal that I had ever met. It was like none of her survival instincts thought I was dangerous like there was no way that I could hurt her. And what she said about her family, where could they have lived that was so horrible that they would rather live on the streets than go back? And what happened to the man that took them in? Why did she seem to hate him? Shouldn't she love him and morn the fact that he's not there anymore? And the scars, they covered every part of her body that was visible to me. She might even have more than Jasper, and that's unheard of. Also, how did her family die that made the FBI get involved? It obviously wasn't a car accident, it must have been personal. And what did she mean that she and the older kids made school up online? Did they not go to school in that place that they had lived before the hotel? Did she raise all of these kids by herself? God, it's like that all we got out of her were more and more questions.

When I got back Alice told us that tomorrow would be sunny and we would not be going to school. That was fine by me. This would give me a chance to think more about Max. Later that night I couldn't get her out of my head, so I decided to go for a run, to figure some things out. I was out running and thinking for two days. When I finally came home it was Friday night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10!**

**All I own is Derek.**

**Songs:**

**'Home Grown' by Otep**

**'Daddy's Falling Angel' by In This Moment**

**'7 Days to The Wolves' by Nightwish**

**'The Promise' In This Moment**

**'March of the Martyrs' by Otep**

**'Safe & Sound' By Taylor Swift & The Civil Wars**

**'Far From Home' by Five Finger Death Punch**

**Betaing done By AnimeFreakXD-Dina**

**Sorry about the long wait. I've been really busy with school. Here's the next chapter. **

* * *

That weekend I sat in front of my laptop and went through some of my music trying to find the least possibly number of songs that could capture all the horror that had happed in my life, but also all the good. I also have to figure out what I'm going to bring to school with me and make my power point. I figured that I would have the lyrics of the songs as will as there meaning for them. I would also put in some pics of places that we had stayed in. One of the songs that I have settled for was "Never Too Late" by Three Days Grace. I also think that I'll have a few Otep songs. By the time I fall asleep that night it was 4:30 on Sunday morning.

* * *

I wake up to Total yelling at me to "get your lazy self out of bed and get the door that someone had been banging on for the last ½ hour." I throw on an old robe and went down stars and opened the door to find Jacob about ready to have a stroke.

"What in the fuck is wrong with you?" I ask after a moment of silence.

"I was worried. We had plans and you never showed."

"Jake our plans aren't till 6 tonight." I say looking at him as if he's stupid.

"Max. It almost 8." He said with a straight face. I hear someone behind me snicker. I turn on my heal and yell "Total!" and run inside leave Jake standing at the door.

I find him setting on the couch looking all sweet and incant. "Did you somehow unplug my alarm?"

"Bark Bark!" He says with a look on his face that means 'yes, yes I did. And you can't do anything about it.'

Jake comes in from behind me and says "How could he? He's just a dog." Which makes my laugh and Total to growl softly. I turn around and immediately Jacob starts to blush.

"What?" I ask with my hands on my hips.

"Ummmm….. I ….. Max…"

"What?" He wildly jesters to me and I look down and notice that I'm standing here in an old Spaghetti strapped shirt and a pair of boxers and an old robe. I quickly tie my robe shut. While Total is trying not to laugh at us. Just then I got the perfect idea for revenge against that stupid little mutt. "Hey, Jakey? Can you help me with something?" I ask with smile on my lips. Total stops laughing instantly.

"Yeah, sure. What do you want me to do?"

I lean in and whisper in his ear, "Will you help my give him a bath? He really needs one." I say knowing that he has to act like a dog around some one that does not know the truth.

"Sure." He says.

"Great. Just let me go change." I say and run up the stairs. I quickly throw on a pair of red basketball shorts a red under shirt and a big baggy black shirt. And run back down stairs. Total is now hiding in the kitchen. I look at Jacob and we both surround him, cornering him. He has nowhere left to run. I reach down and grab him and walk up stars with Jake following behind. We walk in to the bathroom and he instantly starts to whimper. "Ahhh did you just figure out what was happing?" I ask and received a glare from him. From there, Jake and I proceed to give him a bath, somehow ending up socked in the process. I lend him some of Derek's cloths to change into, while I'm cleaning up the bathroom.

"That was mean Max." Total say while Jacob is out of ear shot.

"No it was not. It's called using a situation to your advantage."

"I don't care."

"I thought it was funny and you needed a bath anyways."

"Meany."

"So, why didn't you wake me up?" I asked, finishing mopping the floor.

"I haven't seen you sleep like that in a very long time. You needed it."

Just then Jake came back in the room wearing a pair of Derek's FBI sweat pants and a black t shirt. "I could have sworn I heard you talking to someone. I thought that Derek was back."

"Nope, just me and Total. Hey, you want to go watch a move?"

"Sure." With that, we went down stairs to the living room and proceeded to watch 5 different action moves. By the time he went home, it was 2 in the morning and Derek still wasn't home. "Are you sure you'll be fine by yourself Max? Maybe you should call him and see where he is?"

"Jake I'll be fine. He probably just got called away on a case."

"If you're sure… then I'll see you later."

"Bye Jake."

* * *

Monday was the day we were supposed to present our English projects. So I had to push Total in my back pack. Which he was not happy about. "Come on we used to do this all the time, you'll be fine." I said to him as I set him in. To which he said something that I am not going to put on paper. As soon as we got to school I took him out, put him in his little vest and put him on the ground. And straightened out my tail jacket. I was wearing it with a pair of red jeans and my combat boots. I got some weird looks from the rest of the population of Forks High for having him. But he was on his best behavior and no one said anything. By the time we got to English, I was beyond ready to do my report; I just wanted to get it out of the way.

I only paid attention to Alice and Jasper's presentation. Alice's had a lot of color and was bipolar. It was about her family and how her and jasper had met and fallen in love. Jasper's was very much the same just with lass color and saner.

Finally, it was my turn. When I got up there, I hooked up my laptop and started my slid show. "So as you all know my name is Maximum Ride or Max. I had three brothers: Nick and Jeff were 17, Zephyr was 11. And two little sisters: Krystal was 14 and Ariel was 10. Ariel and Zephyr were the only two of us that were related by blood. We all spent the first years of our life in a home. It was not a good place to be." You could have heard a pin drop it was so quit. "We got out of there when I was 11, and moved to the mountains. It was well for a while but things never stay that way for long. After three years we were homeless and the man that had taken us in was gone. From there we moved around a lot, we even went to different countries. Ariel even convinced me to have a dog." At this point Total barked and scared half the class which made me laugh. He came trotting up and jumped on to the table next to my laptop. "This is Total, the only other member of my family still alive. It had its good moments, but living on the streets and on the run, you see a lot of things that you can't unsee. And a lot of things happened. We lived that way for four years. By that time we had caught the attention of some not-so-nice people. We fought them for a while but somehow they still got us. Know there's only two that are left." Total put his head on my hand and cried softly.

"So for my songs, I figured I'd play them and have the lyrics going and then tell you my reasoning." I said and started the first song.

_"__He hurts me 'cause he cares_

_He hurts me and it's all my fault! _

_Roaches and cigarettes, _

_A sink of hungry dishes._

_Flies in the afterbirth, _

_I miss you when you're timid. _

_Loving you is nothing new,_

_It's self mutilation._

_I crave the pain,_

_I'm so ashamed _

_But I love the stimulation._

_The last time I died The last time I died, _

_wasn't nearly this much fun._

_Welcome... _

_Welcome..._

_Welcome to the family _

_To this drug addict, _

_Sex fanatic, _

_Alcoholic tragedy._

_Welcome to the family_

_To this drug addict,_

_Sex fanatic, _

_Alcoholic fantasy._

_I fell down some stairs..._

_I ran into a wall..._

_He hurts me 'cause he cares.. _

_It's all my fault!_

_He likes to kill small animals _

_And blame it on the weather._

_Father was Andronicus_

_My secret name was terror._

_Loving you is nothing new,_

_It's self mutilation._

_I crave the pain,_

_I'm so ashamed _

_But I love the stimulation._

_The last time I died_

_The last time I died,_

_wasn't nearly this much fun._

_Welcome... _

_Welcome... Welcome to the family_

_This drug addict, _

_Sex fanatic,_

_Alcoholic tragedy._

_Welcome to the family _

_This drug addict, _

_Sex fanatic, _

_Alcoholic fantasy._

_He hurts me 'cause he cares _

_He hurts me and it's all my fault._

_It's all my fault._

_It's all your fault._

_It's all your fault!_

_Fuck you,_

_You insecure piece of shit. _

_Fuck you, _

_Now look what you made me do. [2x]_

_FUCK YOU!_

_If you _

_TOUCH US AGAIN_

_I will FUCKING KILL YOU!_

_I will make you pay. _

_I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!_

_Now you know how it feels._

_Now you know how it feels"_

"This song is called 'Home Grown' by Otep I picked this song because; like I said, the home was not a nice place. It was run by vary sadistic people." The room was dead silent. It reminded me of the school, after we had been brought back. Then my next song began, and I started the power point again. This one had pieces of the mountains and the forest, where we had lived with Jeb.

_Pull these scars off my eyes _

_Lost from the world _

_A child searching for her dad_

_You left me there alone_

_With him to rape my world_

_And I lived through the years a girl _

_Pleading why_

_In my dreams last night I saw your face _

_You held me and washed away my tears _

_Then I woke to realize you're gone _

_I'm drowning in solitude again_

_I thank God for my mother's love _

_Through years of broken innocence _

_She carried me through the light_

_In my dreams last night I saw your face_

_You held me and washed away my tears_

_Then I woke to realize you're gone _

_I'm drowning in solitude again_

_When you realize that fate is gone _

_Just look at me and say goodbye _

_So tell me how you fell _

_So tell me how_

_As these years and time go racing by _

_I'm drowning in solitude again _

_No, this won't kill me_

_In my dreams last night I saw your face _

_You held me and washed away my tears _

_Then I woke to realize you're gone _

_I'm drowning in solitude again _

_This won't kill me"_

"So this song is 'Daddy's Falling Angel' by In This Moment. I picked it because of the Creature, because I dare not call him a Man or a father that was supposed to protect me did not. He worked at the place that we lived in the beginning and he rescued us. Then he went back to them and started doing everything again." I think they were starting to understand how fucked up my life was. How much I had been through. Some of the girls looked ready to cry while the guys looked like they did not fully comprehend what I was saying. The Cullen's looked the worst. Alice looked like she should have been balling her eyes out, while Jasper looked to be in complete and total agony.

_The wolves, my love will come_

_Taking us home where dust once was a man. _

_Is there Life before a Death? _

_Do we long too much and never let in?_

_Howl! _

_Seven days to the wolves! _

_Where will we be when they come? _

_Seven days to the poison _

_And a place in Heaven! _

_Time drawing near as they come to take us._

_This is my church of choice,_

_Love`s strength standeth in love`s sacrifice. _

_For the rest, _

_I have to say to you I will dream like the god _

_And suffer like all the dead children._

_Howl! _

_Seven days to the wolves!_

_Where will we be when they come? _

_Seven days to the poison _

_And a place in Heaven!_

_Time drawing near as they come to take us._

_This is where heroes and cowards part ways. _

_Light the fire,_

_feast Chase the ghost, give in. _

_Take the road less traveled by,_

_Leave the city of fools,_

_Turn every poet loose._

_Howl! _

_Seven days to the wolves!_

_Where will we be when they come?_

_Seven days to the poison_

_And a place in Heaven! _

_Time drawing near as they come to take us._

_Howl! _

_Seven days to the wolves!_

_Where will we be when they come?_

_Seven days to the poison _

_And a place in Heaven!_

_Time drawing near as they come to take us._

_(Heroes, cowards, no more!) [x4]_

"So that was 7 Days to The Wolves by Nightwish. And I picked this song because, it's about running from something that you will never fully be able to get away from."

_It's haunting _

_This hole that you have over me _

_I grow so weak_

_I see you_

_And everything around you fades _

_And I can't see_

_You can never know what it is you do to me_

_I can't take what you're doing to me_

_I can't take it [x2]_

_No matter what I say or what I do_

_I know how this will end_

_So I turn it away now before we begin_

_And now matter what you say or what you do_

_I know how this will end _

_So I'm turning away now_

_I'm dangerous for you [x2]_

_You touch me_

_And I can barely make a move_

_And I can't breathe_

_You never know what it is you do to me_

_I can't take what you're doing to me_

_I can't take it [x2]_

_No matter what I say or what I do_

_I know how this will end _

_So I'm turning away now before we begin_

_And no matter what you say or what you do_

_I know how this will end _

_So I'm turning away now_

_I'm dangerous_

_The only promise I could make_

_Is that my promise is a lie _

_The only promise I could make you_

_Is that my promise is a lie_

_No matter what I say or what I do_

_I know how this will end _

_So I'm turning away now before we begin_

_And no matter what you say or what you do _

_I know how this will end _

_So I'm turning away now_

_I'm dangerous for you [x6]_

_I'm dangerous, _

_I'm dangerous for you_

_My promise is I will hurt you [x4]_

This song didn't get any pics. I was not going to show those to just any one, probably no one here was ever going to see the pics of Fang and I together. He was almost to pinefull to think about. "'The Promise' because when you are incarge and have life's depending on you your happiness doesn't matter." I said, not seeing them, but when Fang had left, leaving just a note behind. He was right. We were bad for the flack together.

_(Suffer. suffer. suffer.)_

_You will know _

_I will suffer_

_So you won't_

_You will know_

_I will suffer _

_So you don't_

_(like a human sacrifice, _

_We pay the price)_

_& it begins _

_Like this Every time_

_My heart starts reacting _

_My soul starts collapsing _

_I'm dancing in fire again_

_I'm burning& bleeding _

_The parasites are breeding_

_It's me versus me versus them_

_I am whore, _

_holy, loved, lonely _

_Murdering the others now and then_

_I am barren,_

_fruitful, bored but rarely useful _

_A sinner seeking manic martyrdom_

_The devil may care but i don't _

_No masters, no gods, no laws, no soul_

_I'm insignificant, _

_i'm shiny & unique _

_I'm a freak, I'm a fuck-up, I'm suffering_

_Touch. taste. feel._

_Prick the skin _

_Push it in_

_Nothing will be wasted_

_All my hate_

_All my faith _

_The cloak becomes sacred_

_Prick the skin_

_Push it in _

_Nothing will be wasted_

_Touch. Taste. Feel._

_And you will see_

_And you will know _

_We will heal ..._

_Everything._

_My heart starts collapsing_

_My soul starts reacting _

_I'm back in the fire again_

_I'm burning& bleeding _

_The parasites are feeding _

_It's me versus me & all of them_

_I am whore,_

_holy, loved, lonely_

_Murdering the others i have been_

_I am barren,__fruitful, bored but really useful _

_A sinner seeking manic martyrdom_

_The devil may care but i don't _

_No masters, no gods, no laws, no soul_

_I'm insignificant, i'm shiny & unique_

_I'm a freak, i'm a fuck-up, i'm martyring_

_Prick the skin _

_Push it in _

_Nothing will be wasted_

_All my hate _

_All my faith _

_The cloak becomes sacred_

_Touch. Taste. Feel._

_Prick the skin _

_Push it in _

_Nothing will be wasted_

_Bred for the slaughter _

_The march of the martyrs_

_Bred for the slaughter _

_The march of the martyrs_

_Bred for the slaughter _

_The march of the martyrs_

_Bred for the slaughter .._

_You will know _

_I will suffer_

_So you don't_

_I will suffer _

_So you won't _

I was not in the room any more I was going through everything we had gone through, to save everyone and everything. It was not fair that we went through all of this, and we could not get the one thing we wanted more than any other. "'March of the Martyrs' by Otep because you will never understand how much you will willingly suffer to save the ones you love."

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, "I'll never let you go" _

_When all those shadows almost killed your light _

_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down _

_You'll be alright No one can hurt you now _

_Come morning light _

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling,_

_Everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on _

_Hold on to this lullaby_

_Even when music's gone _

_Gone_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down _

_You'll be alright _

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_La La (La La)_

_La La (La La)_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_

_La La (La La)_

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright _

_Come morning light, _

_You and I'll be safe and sound..._

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh. [repeat 'til fade]_

"Safe & Sound' because there's not much you can say when you hold a member of your family in your arms as they die." Angle, looking up at me, covered in blood. Fang with his head in my lap, trying to smile at me through the pain of the poison.

_Another day in this carnival of souls_

_Another night settles in as quickly as it goes_

_The memories of shadows, ink on the page _

_And I can't seem to find my way home_

_And it's almost like _

_Your heaven's trying everything _

_Your heaven's trying everything _

_To keep me out_

_All the places I've been and things I've seen_

_A million stories that made up a million shattered dreams _

_The faces of people I'll never see again _

_And I can't seem to find my way home_

_Cause it's almost like _

_Your heaven's trying everything to break me down _

_Cause it's almost like_

_Your heaven's trying everything to keep me out_

_Cause it's almost like _

_Your heaven's trying everything to break me down_

_Cause it's almost like _

_Your heaven's trying everything _

_Your heaven's trying everything to break me down_

_To break me down_

_To break me down_

_Your heaven's trying everything _

_Your heaven's trying everything to break me down_

"Far From Home' by Five Finger Death Punch, because I will never be able to go home." Just then the ball rang, but no one got up, they were all to busy trying to figure out what all had happened to me. The story that they had just heard didn't go with anything they had come up with. I put my computer in my bag and walked out the door with Total hot on my heels. Only I didn't head to my next class, no. I headed towards to doors and then out into the forest. I took my off my jacket, tied it around my waist so that I was in my tank top. I took off Total's vest and jumped in the air and spread my wings. Total following right behind me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

**I do**

**All I own is Derek.**

**Songs:**

**'Home Grown' by Otep**

**'Daddy's Falling Angel' by In This Moment**

**'7 Days to The Wolves' by Nightwish**

**'The Promise' In This Moment**

**'March of the Martyrs' by Otep**

**'Safe & Sound' By Taylor Swift & The Civil Wars**

**'Far From Home' by Five Finger Death Punch**

**Betaing done By AnimeFreakXD-Dina**

**If you get confused go back to chapter 10 I have changed it out but I dint know if the site told any one.**

* * *

Edward Pov

Things had started to settle down a little bit since I had been back. I had explained my disappearing to my family. All though they had already known most of it thanks to Alice. I had gone hunting with Jasper and Emmett and had to listen to how worried the family had been, (except Rose she didn't worry about anyone except herself and Emmett). And heard about the conversation that Alice and Jasper had had with Max.

After that I was forced to help Alice with her English project because she could not find the right songs.

* * *

Alice POV

It was FINALY Monday. And it was time to present our English projects. For some reason I couldn't see what was going to happen. It probably had something to do with that girl, Max. The one that was sooo sad. She was the girl from my vision. The one that was surrounded by pain and loneliness. God I wanted to help her, but I didn't know how. She was so closed off from the rest of the world. Like she knew something they didn't.

Jasper said that she reminded him of a soldier in some ways, like how she had been able to make us think that she had been asleep while she had actually just been listening to her music, pulse she never relaxed, it was like she didn't know how to. She memorizes escape routes and always made sure that she would be able to get out of the room if something happened. It was not normal. A teenage girl should not think like a soldier. It wasn't right.

And then there was thing with my visions and Edwards gift. What was blocking us? Was it her? Did she know that she was doing it? Was it simply a coping mechanism for her? And if so what had happened to her to have one like that?

Two other kids where going before me. Theirs were kind of boring. They were all about them and what they thought was cool. Theirs weren't that good. Next it was time for me to present my project and I was happy. It was filled with cooler and happiness and love and joy and joyness. It was perfect. Looking at Max's face it looked like she thought that I was a little crazy, but in a good way. Not most people saw it that way. Most just thought that I was crazy and left it at that. Jazz looked like he liked mine and was giving me a little smile. Next it was his turn. My Jazz's was a little like mine, but more laid back and plane. It was still full of love but it was hidden and not nearly a colorful as mine. After his it was Max's turn.

She walked up to the podium and sat up her laptop and started her power point.

"So as you all know my name is Maximum Ride or Max. I had three brothers: Nick and Jeff were 17, Zephyr was 11. And two little sisters: Krystal was 14 and Ariel was 10. Ariel and Zephyr were the only two of us that were blood. We all spent the first years of our life in a home. It was not a good place to be." You could have heard a pin drop it was so quit. "We got out of there when I was 11, and moved to the mountains. It was well for a while but things never stay that way for long. After three years we were homeless and the man that had taken us in was gone. From there we moved around a lot we even went to different countries. Ariel even convinced me to have a dog." When she said this, a dog barked and scared ½ the class because they had not realized there was one in the class room. A little Scotty dog walked up to the front of the room and jumped up and the table next to Max. From where Jazz and I where sitting you could see that he was warring a Service Dog vast. "This is Total, the only other member of my family still alive. It had its good moments, but living on the streets and on the run, you see a lot of things that you can't unsee. And a lot of things happen. We lived that way for four years. By that time we had caught the attention of some not so nice people. We fight them for a while but somehow they still got us. Now we're the only two that are left." Looking over at Jasper, I could tell that her emotions were all really, very strong. "So for my songs I figured I'd play them and have the lyrics going and then tell you my reasoning." She said and started the first song.

The first song was a hard rock song, metal, it was all about an abusive father and how the child had grown to think that they had deserved it, until they stood up for them and their siblings.

"This song is called 'Home Grown' by Otep I picked this song because like I said the home was not a nice place. I was run by very sadistic people." She said this to a completely silent room. There were no notes being passed, no whispers, nothing. Jasper was in pain from all the pain that she was feeling. I hate seeing him like this. But if it's this bad for him how bad was it for her? After she said this she started the next song. This one had more than just the lyrics though it had pics of a frost and a big house up in the mountains. It looked like the perfect place to live until the song started.

It was like the first one. Some metal song that most had to read the lyrics in order to figure out what it was saying. It was about a girl whose dad had abandoned her and left her to be abused. And how she wished he would come back home and protect her again, like he should.

"So this song is 'Daddy's Falling Angel' by In This Moment. I picked it because the Creature, because I dare not call him a Man or a father, that was supposed to protect me and didn't. He worked at the place where we lived in the beginning and he rescued us. Then he went back to them and started doing everything again." She said looking out at us, looking like she was barely holding herself in the here and now. Trying not to be overrun by memories fighting for her attention. Most of the kids were starting to realize that her life was not as cool as they thought it had been. God I wish I could cry. She had been through sooo much at such a young age. Looking over at Jasper I could see that he was in so much pain and so much heartache. And it all belonged to her. If she was feeling this bad now, at the vary beginning of her presentation, how much worse was it going to get?

After that the next song began, this one was different. It still had some of the rock vibes and some of the metal beet and loudness but it also had some classical roots, and the lead singer seemed to be doing a mix between opera and rock. This song was about a group of people hiding from someone/something they called the Wolves. And how the only way out was to take their own lives, but they were ok with it because that meant that the Wolves wouldn't get them.

"So that was 7 Days to The Wolvers by Nightwish. And I picked this song because; it's about running from something that you will never fully be able to get away from." She said losing the battle with her memories. The next song was another metal song. It was a love song of sorts, about how these two where basically soul mates, but could never be together because it was not safe, that they would just end up hurting each other. It was pretty sad. Looking in her eyes I realized that she was not even seeing us, she was seeing memories of the one that she loved, the one that she could never be with. "'The Promise' because when you are in charge and have lives depending on you, your happiness doesn't matter." So they could have been together then? Why didn't they?

The next song was more like spoken poetry put to music, with only heavy vocals on the course and the end of the song. It was about a person putting themselves through hell for the ones they loved. Taking the pain and all the bad things so that the ones they loved wouldn't have to. "'March of the Martyrs' by Otep because you will never understand how much you will willingly suffer to save the ones you love." Looking at Jasper, I suddenly felt even worse. Here I am looking into all of these songs, trying to figure out more about her, while he silently suffers. I reached over and threaded my fingers through his, hoping that it would distract him. Then the next song started.

It was nothing like any of the others. It was Taylor Swift's 'Safe & Sound'. _God, was she there when her family died? Did she watch it? She said that they had caught the attention of some not so nice people. What had they done to them? Had it been horrible?_

"Safe& Sound' because there is not much you can say when you hold a member of your family in your arms as they die." _Oh God_, I thought bring my hand up to my mouth to stop a gasp. Not only had she been there and seen it, she had held them while they had died. The next song was a rock song that they played on the radio. It was a quit one with an underlying sadness and finality. It spoke of someone who had had everything taken from them, and put into hell, never allowed to join the ones that they had lost. God no wander she felt so alone. How could anyone understand all the pain that she had been through?

"Far From Home' because I will never be able to go home." She said in a quiet voice like she hadn't even remembered we were here. Than the ball rang and snapped her out. She looked up, unplugged her computer and left, her little dog hot on her heels. No one else moved though. All trying to understand what she had just told them. Looking at jasper I could tell that he was not going to be able to make it through our last class. Slowly I stood up, grabbed my back pack and his hand and left the room. Jasper slowly followed me, in some sort of a daze, overcome by all of her emotions. Out in the hall I see Edward. I tipped the side of my head discreetly and thought, _We're leaving. The presentation was too much for him._ Edward moved his head a fraction to the side. Sighing, I looked at him and pushed the memory at him, and pulled Jasper outside, just in time to see Max enter the forest.

"That's odd." I say looking as deep in to the forest as the trees and foliage would allow. After a few moments I see two large birds fly out of the forest and away from the school. They were too far away for me to see clearly. "Come on, let's get you home." I said pulling Jazz's arm to my car. Looking out at the parking lot I see that Max's backpack is still here.

* * *

Edward Pov

Things at school where kind of boring. For me at least. Alice was excited about her project in English. I was hoping to see Max's in someone's mind. I wonder what she will talk about in hers. She seems like such a quit person that doesn't want to talk about herself to anyone. After class I see Alice and Jasper walking out side. She tips the side of her head and thinks to me that her and Jasper are going home; that Max's presentation was too much for him to handle. I give her a questioning look and in answer she pushes the memory of it to me**. A/N: (I am not going to put this in here again. It is going to be the same as what Alice was seeing as it was her memory that he's watching.) **

To say that it was mildly disturbing would be an understatement. It was horrific. Just what had she lived through? She never really said, she told about how horrible it was but that was all. Where had her family and her lived that was so horrible? And just what did her father do to make her say that he wasn't even a man? And what did she mean that she had to suffer in order to save the ones that she loved? Did she really feel so alone in the world? God I can't even imagine watching someone you love die in your arms and not being able to do anything about it. And what was she running from that she could never escape? Just how bad had her life been?

Walking through the halls, I was met with all kinds of stories about Max and her presentation. Almost all of the students had a different story of what her life may have been like. Each more horrifying than the last. During lunch I see that everyone, even Rose and Emmitt, have heard the stories about Max.

"Was it really as bad as what they say it was?" Asks Emmitt. Rose who is sitting in his lap filling her nails pauses and looks up, wanting to know.

'Yes." I say looking them square in the eyes, hoping that they can see how disturbing it was in my eyes. Rose shivers and looks away. Wondering how someone can hurt a little kid as much as Max has been hurt. "Jasper had to go home. Her emotions where that strong. Half the time it didn't look like she was even there. It was like she was lost in her memories."

_That poor girl. Just what has she been throw? _Rose thinks looking out the window.

None of us go to our next class. All thinking that it would be better to go home and see how Jasper was holding up.


End file.
